


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 3 More Than Meets the Eye Part 3

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast G1 [4]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Episode notes, Fanfiction recommendations, Links, Podcast, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, episode recap, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: In which our hosts discuss the final part of the original Transformers pilot. Optimus Prime must face his most deadly advisory yet! A slightly steep hill? Surprise parachutes! And Soundwave is the official designated driver for the Decepticons.





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 3 More Than Meets the Eye Part 3

**Transcript:**

Stinger

O: Trying to think of a very Drift-esque thing to say?

S: Cleanse your aura.

O: [Laughter] Cleanse your aura!

S: Breathe in, breathe out.

O: Center your aura or some bullshit!

[Intro music plays]

O: Hello and welcome to the Afterspark podcast, an episode by episode recap of the Generation 1 Transformers cartoon. I'm Owls.

S: And I'm Specs!

O: And today we're going to be talking about episode number three, More Than Meets The Eye Part 3. Let's talk about giant robot shall we?

S: Um-hmm.

O: Last time on the Afterspark podcast: Rubies! Dams! Coloring errors abound! Explosions! But today we open up with Optimus Prime rolling down a kind of steep hill after the explosion in the mine.

S: This really hurts him for some reason

O: Remember this for later kids.

S: [muffled laughter] Ratchet and the other Autobots attempt to get Prime back on his wheels and get him transformed back into robot mode.

O: While Ironhide supervises? And does nothing to lift Prime!

S: [Laughter] It doesn't- he's supposed to be the strong-- he's one of the strongest ones there and--

O: --He's just like nope! Nope! I-I'm in a supervisory role, thank you.

S: And like Ratchet’s up at the front of Optimus Prime's cabin. He has such a lovely bedside manner. And of note! Originally Ratchet was supposed to be a female [character]. Apparently he was based off a character from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.

O: Huh, dunno. I like grumpy medic Ratchet, though.

S: So do I. It just would have been interesting.

O: So uh, Optimus shows concern for his child, uh, Roller--

S: Um-hmm.

O: Did Roller explode? I can't remember.

S: No, Roller came- well, Roller comes zooming out of the mine. He escapes the explosion.

O: Okay.

S: But he comes zooming out and back into Optimus Prime's trailer once he is back on his wheels.

O: So, um, while they’re trying to get Optimus to transform back into robot mode, and I don't know why this helps and I'm sure there's an actual explanation out there, but the groaning while this is happening is-

S: [Laughter]

O: How do I put this? It-it sounds like it belongs in a very, very different kind of show and I just don't know why that was the line read--dear Peter Cullen: I’m sorry, we're sorry, we’re so sorry. [Laughter]

S: Just, yeah...That groaning. It- yeah.

O: It sounds oddly suggestive, that's all I'm saying.

S: It does.

O: So once he's transformed he's perfectly fine!?

S: Later in the series- well, later series, particularly the comics, are more explicit about the importance of transforming in their species, but yeah. It's- it's a big deal? And then suddenly, it's not.

O: It's very strange because Optimus is like, “Nope! I'm up, I'm on my feet! I'm fine!” But then the Autobots start digging out Bumblebee and Sparkplug. Uh, who are also completely fine despite being in the mine when there was an explosion.

S: It was a super convenient air pocket. It was just really convenient.

O: And then I believe it's Optimus Prime who says, “The Decepticons are finished.” Optimus has the smoke cleared!?! No!

S: It's another preemptive declaration. They're really good at doing those in this series.

O: Which is funny because I think in like episode 4 or something, uh, Prime is like a lot more pragmatic. And I'm like thank you! So shockingly the Decepticons are also fine. With Megatron standing and saying,”We are indestructible!” Megs, honey, no you're not, baby. [Laughter]

S: But he's so elated about. I mean, just super elated, and then they proceed to blast a hole in the ceiling and fly out of the mine.

O: Proving that Megatron is a dick to ceilings, yet again.

S: He's a dick to a lot of things, honestly.

O: I mean it's his def--his defining characteristic, so yes. “I'm a giant asshole!”

S: [Laughter]

O: Anyway, so apparently Soundwave is holding---so, so while this is happening where, you know, Megatron is espousing and they're getting ready to leave the mine. Uh, Soundwave is holding a bunch of Energon cubes that for some reason are not cubes and resemble the size and shape of cybertronian scaled pizza boxes.

S: Yeah it's-it’s like he's passing out lunch. I mean, totally serving it up. But like, these are the ones that for whatever reason they compress them by shoving down on the top they get--they squish?

O: Yeah but for whatever reason a few scenes later they’re squares again?

S: [Laughter]

O: Because animation errors.

S: Considering how they transport these things with the fact that the Jets just--- [Talking over each other]

O: Shove them in and fly off.

S: They hold them and they transform and they just sort of go into their tummies. [Laughter]

O: We’re very full. [laughter] So the Autobots see them flying away. Optimus does not pursue because they're too fast in the air, apparently. Ironhide says fuck that shit and follows anyway and Bluestreak follows to retrieve him. And by retrieve we mean: Shoot at Decepticons because no one can follow a damn order for fucks sake.

S: They're so bad at it. I mean, these are soldiers in a interstellar war that's lasted---I don't know how long it's supposed to have lasted---

O: I think it was 4 million years?

S: Yes, but that's how long they've been asleep.

O: Ohh, right. I don't know.

S: I don't know how long it lasted before that.

O: Millions and millions of years.

S: I guess--the thing is they're not supposed to be more than like 9 or 11 million. I think there is actually maybe an official timeline somewhere.

O: We should go check that.

S: I really should. Yeah, but they're so bad at it. I suppose he just wants to show off some of his leet skillz or something? Because Bluestreak is some sort of sniper, uhh, yeah.

O: Speaking of Bluestreak! Hello, Casey Kasem. Which if you don't know who Casey Kasem is, he is the guy who voiced Shaggy in the original Scooby-Doo.

S:He voices a number of other characters in th---

O: Including Teletraan?

S: Yeah..

O: Er, Teletraan 1, um, so he also voices the computer. But, this is one where he sounds slightly less computery.

S: He sounds more like Shaggy.

O: Pretty much. Anyway, this is the first appearance of Skywarp’s Teleportation ability. And for some reason he asked for permission from Megatron to use it, which seems strange--uh, strangely polite. Considering Skywarp’s kind of a dick.

S: He is! And he definitely wants to show off some leet skillz.

O: Look at me! Megatron, look at me!

S: And so, he teleports behind Bluestreak and Ironhide and starts shooting missiles at them, hitting Ironhide.

O: Ironhide then falls into some water, which may or may not be a lake and is retrieved by Bluestreak.

S: And he’s- he’s, like, drowning? This is-

O: We've seen them stay underwater for longer lengths of time so this seems mildly strange, but okay. Um, also hello Jazz's hookshot, again.

S: He “gently” cradles Ironhide's head after pulling him out, and that's “gently” with quotation marks.

O: [Laughter] Ironhide can't move but he can still talk, oh joy.

S: He informs Ratchet that he was hit, “in the back end somewhere.”

O: Insert your own joke here. Uh, they- he's been loaded up into Ratchet to return to the Ark for repairs.

S: More of Ratchets’ lovely bedside manner. Oh, he's basically the hospital taxi service. We'll see him getting back at Ironhide for various things later, I think.

O: [Laughter] During this whole bit with Ironhide and Bluestreak flying, Ironhide’s gun keeps disappearing and reappearing- so I'm going to break this down. Bluestreak catches up with Ironhide, no gun. It cuts, there's a gun, another cut no-gun, cut- ironhide's gun is coming out of the panel on his back, that's fine. Two to three more cuts are fine- the gun’s visible. Skywarp hits Ironhide with a missile and his gun disappears again.

S: Oh, and I think we should make it clear that the gun is supposed to be coming out of his back the entire time, every time it shows up it's not going between hand, back, hand.

O: No, no- yeah, sorry, oh, it does come out of his back and it's not supposed to be on there at all until we actually-- it cuts to the part where it comes out of his back. Yeah, reusing animation, poorly.

S: Yeah.

O: So, back at the Ark--

S: Spikes diary again, complete with an oddly large chin. I feel like they just didn't position his mouth quite right.

O: Probably.

S: And Spike thinks Optimus would make a good president.

O: I mean...

S: And I mean theoretically-- they've been here since before the country existed so they're probably, they could be considered naturalized citizens.

O: You say that. You say that! But Native Americans didn't even get the right to vote until years later, despite being actual citizens.

S: That's true, but it's different when they're large enough step on you. Probably.

O: That is a valid point, I'll give you that one! Anyway--We see Autobots mocking a caged Ravage, if you'll remember previously was caught. Uh, so bully the kitty.

S: There's an awful lot of bullying going on.

O: My poor baby.

S: And then Hound is dicking around with holograms--again, to bully the kitty.

O: Yeah, he, like, he makes a hologram of Megatron.

S: Um-hmm, and then Mirage asks Hound to make him a big house with a 4 car garage once they're back on Cybertron.

O: What the what the hell does that even mean for their society?

S: Does it mean, is he asking him to marry him? To live with him? To create a four-bedroom house or are those supposed to be four front doors? Are the garage doors the entrances, what?

O: Yeah what does that even mean? Uh, also hoe-lo-gram is said multiple times. Uh, Hound is weirdly tiny and oddly enough looks like he's partially in Ravage’s cage in one of these shots.

S: Eh, It's just another error, they didn't layer things--

O: Correctly. [Laughter]

S: Yeah. And then Hound gets the brilliant idea of duping the Decepticons with a giant hologram.

O: And then the Autobots subtly, very subtly, uh, talk about a secret supply of rocket fuel in front of- in front of Ravage and ACCIDENTLY drop the keys to the cage. So Ravage gets out and, uh, Autobots make a show of attempting recapture and as they tell Prime that Ravage escaped he says seductively? “Perfect.”

S: That bedroom voice, though. And the other Autobots look oddly horrified after the statement despite it being the plan and not really trying too hard to catch that damn cat. It's just the expressions, like, Mirage and Hound both sort of have round mouths-- [Talking over each other]

O: Yeah, like, very scandalized look on their faces and you’re like you're the ones that came up with this plan, weren't you?

S: Yeah and I still don't understand why Hound has a stupid little keyring on, like, his hip.

O: Yeah so, so basically, what happened is there's this little hook-- [Talking over each other] on Hounds body so when they're like accidentally dropping the keys for Ravage, he like hangs the keys on that hook and then, kind of, they kind of get jostled off and I'm like, what is the even for? Why do you even have that?

S: Why do you even have actual keys?

O: [Laughing] Yeah that's a good point too. [Coughing]

S: Then again these are robots that don't have, you know, security cameras, so.

O: [Indistinct] It’s definitely a little strange. So, then, Ravage gets away and reports back to Megatron about the rocket fuel stash and, and, and, by report-- I mean, there's a voice coming out of Soundwave that I don't think is Soundwaves’ voice? And I'm not sure if it's supposed to be Soundwave or if it's Ravage, despite- they never really have him talk in the cartoon? Uh, in every--in both here and every other iteration to my knowledge Ravage is sentient, um and uh, actually can talk. When he shows up in the Beast Wars cartoon I don't know why he's Russian there, but he is. Umm, but he is sentient, so I don't know what's going on with this scene, at all.

S: Well, he is always in a hurry to get things done, so of course he's Russian. [Laughing]

O: [Groans]

S: I saw--but yeah, it's really not consistent. Sorry, I saw the opportunity for that pun. [Laughter]

O: [Groans]

S: And then Megatron and Starscream squabble over leadership of the Decepticons.

O: So basically Megatron’s like, “I'm on to your plan, Starscream,” and Starscream starts whining about how it's time for new leadership and then Megatron says you couldn't lead ant-oids, or was it androids?

S: I'm pretty sure--

O: Probably ant-oids--you couldn’t lead ant-oids to a picnic! Which is a great line.

S: It is. And then Starscream gets blasted by Megatron’s fusion cannon after trying to shoot Megatron in the back, like, of course Starscream.

O: They're both fine after this? Question mark?

S: Question mark, question mark--

O & S in unison: Question mark!?!

O: Uh, so then the Decepticons attack, but not really? Uh, and Megatron mocks Optimus for thinking he could fool Megatron by letting Ravage escape. Also, the Autobots are all cosplaying as scientists in this shot cuz they're pretending to be that rocket fuel stash?

S: They’re humans or whatever, they're just wearing white coats which--

O: And I'm just like, I don't know how that would fool anyone? Even if sometimes the Decepticons are kind of morons, so are the Autobots. So I just don't know.

S: It's the beginning of a very long tradition of robots wearing clothes, I mean you see it in a bunch of other--

O: Yeah, all I can think of is that it's like comparable to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when the turtles are wandering around like, you know, their bare feet in trench coats and hats and then sometimes terrifying human masks.

S: I mean it's not quite as bad as the time that, uh, Megatron in 2001 RID decided to cosplay as a red sports car.

O: Ugh, god, that's right. I would like to point out that Megatron doesn’t-- isn't really this Megatron, he- I think he was named Gigatron in Japan.

S: Yeah, yeah.

O: Because this was an anime, so I don't really count him and he actually shows back up in the IDW comics as a-- he's a separate character, is what I'm getting at.

S: He is.

O: I can't imagine any of the actual Megatron's turning into a little red sports car but um, it sounds fun? [Laughter]

S: It would be entertaining at some point. Maybe they'll do it in the future, we'll see.

O: So uh, then Megatron’s espousing to Prime and he shoots his fusion cannon and then lifts his arm up and shoots a smaller secondary gun from his elbow, that, I don't think ever shows up again and I have no idea what purpose this would serve.

S: It's really suggestively placed and, I mean, we nearly missed it when we were watching this, it’s just I spotted it and I was like we need to go back, we need to go back to see that. [Laughter]

O: Its so ridiculous, I'm just like what is happening?

S: But, yeah, it's really suggestively placed considering that Megatron's original toy had a, um. A trigger crotch.

O: Yeah. It's awkward.

S: Yeah.

O: So, the attacking Decepticons, like, the “attacking” quote-unquote, because the Autobots were getting attacked were apparently just made from scrap and they fell apart. But how were they walking to begin with?

S: They're really, really shity animatronics, I don't know? [Laughter]

O: It seems like a lot of effort put into this ruse?

S: It is but, I mean, Megatron later makes, like, a life-size Optimus Prime.

O: Oh God, right. There's a lot of things that just never show up again. Um, so anyway, then the Decepticons--we, we cut to the Decepticons actually attacking the real air base. Which just means them blowing up shit as usual. Uh, the base is the most confused air base in the world? It seems like it was supposed to be based on Cape Canaveral in Florida but all the backgrounds would suggest that it's in the middle of a desert or mountains? And it is definitely not near any water.

S: We looked this up on TF Wiki to make sure we weren't mishearing the bases’ name, and we weren't but it's, yeah, it's really weird. It’s--

O: It's really weird.

S: It's a cape in the middle--it’s Cape Whatever in the middle of of the desert.

O: Yeah, cuz I--

S: Or scrublands?

O: Or something. It's just, isn't-- it does not look like it's near water. So we-- we see the humans trying to fight off the Decepticons with cannons?

S: Yeah, they look like actual cannons. Like, cannon emplacement, like they're on wheels- they can move them but they don't look like fancy cannons. They just-- they just look like cannons that shoot cannon balls.

O: And I'm like, I mean I do kind of feel like maybe that would be somewhat effective, eh, just through sheer force of Cannonball, but still?

S: I mean, the thing is there's a fancy futuristic rocket in the background and they're using these old fashioned looking cannons. Why?

O: Umm, so after this happens, we- we find out the Decepticons have apparently gathered enough energy to leave Earth and are preparing their ship.

S: And it's purple they just love purple.

O: They do.

S: Got to have some more purple .

O: Uh, so the Autobots put together a group to attack the Decepticons.

S: And majordomo Jazz Rides Again.

O: And then we get the toy line up shot. Remember the toys kids!?! The toys!!!

S: All the toys. And then they take the humans with them.

O: Why!?! Why would you take the Squishies!?!

S: Because apparently, I don't. I don't know. I don't have any good reasons for this. And back at the Decepticon base they get ready for liftoff.

O: Which, for some reason, the space is like, in the middle of the hollowed out rock formation like, the ones you see in, like, westerns and so, do- do you think they hollowed it out or did they just find it that way?

S: I would have to assume they hollowed it out? I mean it's still apparently got a ceiling because it explodes when they blast through it. And you can see chunks of rock, umm, which I don't understand why they didn't take that away before, because going through a freaking rock ceiling you're going to damage your stupid ship.

O: It doesn't seem good for this ship. Anyway oh, so the Autobots attack.

S: They drive, then they transform and run and that's not...faster? At all.

O: You wouldn't think. Umm, Optimus manifests grass out of nowhere in a few of his shots. They're in the middle of a desert, what grass?

S: It's- it's not even, like, scrubby looking grass. It's looks very green.

O: Yeah, it does not look like it belongs there. Clearly this was reused from another shot. Oh! and then Skywarp gets to handle Megatron today.

S: Yep, yep and then we’re-- we're keeping-- are we keeping a running tally of who's shooting Megs in which episode?

O: We aren't, but we are going to mention it, every time.

S: Yes with as much innuendo as we can fit in, maybe?

O: Oh, I'll try, we'll try. Umm, so, uh, Soundwave’s brilliant operation name for this episode as he ejects three of his cassettes into the fight is: Operation: Warfare. Uh, Hound and Rumble fight, there's bad touch all around.

S: And Hound looks like he's underwater in this, ‘cause it looks like there's air bubbles going past him?

O: The only thing I can think of is that they’re maybe reusing some of the animation from the dam episode?

S: I guess, it's just--

O: ‘Cause, he was fighting him underwater there, too.

S: Yeah, ‘cause it doesn't look like dust. Those look like air bubbles, not dust so it's weird.

O: Um, Laserbeak looks huge in some of these shots for some reason, like, he's as big as the Seekers. He should not be as big as the Seekers.

S: There's some weird perspective stuff going on, I guess. I mean other than, you know, the noticeable errors.

O: The other errors, that we’re normally aware of.

S: He's just a hell of a lot closer to us than everyone else. And Optimus Prime and Megat-Megatron fight, again.

O: Is this robot flirting? I am convinced that this is robot flirting. Um,so then we see Spike disarm Starscream with a rock.

S: Impressive for a 14 year old, I mean, honestly, I thought he was 16, but you- but you brought up the page and showed me that he was 14.

O: We looked it up, he is 14.

S: Which really, really weird me out cuz I thought he was like 16 for like, the last 15-- how many years I've been into Transformers.

O: For a very long time.

S: The Decepticons escape on to their ship. Megs actually waits for all of his men to get on the ship before he enters which is really nice of him.

O: And weird, like we don’t--we don’t get to see this Megatron be nice very often, so it's strange. Um, I do want to point out even the elevator is purple, the ship is purple, the elevator is purple. I reiterate Megatron really likes purple.

S: Or maybe he wasn't being nice? Maybe he just wanted to make sure he had all of his soldiers and it wasn't a courtesy thing.

O: Eh, I mean it's still, he found enough value in them he did not want them to be left behind? So yeah, may be nice isn't the right word but, but actually valuing them even as tools seems a little weird for me.

S: Pragmatic. And he doesn't seem like he's the most pragmatic robot.

O: [Laughing] Oh, this version of Megatron is not pragmatic.

S: Um-hmm. And then Optimus does his best Shatner impression as the Decepticons blast off.

O: “MEGATROOOONNNN!!!”

S: [Laughing] And then Optimus commandeers Sideswipes’ rocket pack to pursue the Decepticon ship, and this is the only time I think, we've seen his rocket pack mentioned?

O: Yeah, and so were they using rocket packs to fly this whole time because that's not consistent. They, very clearly, looked unassisted in the earlier episodes and then like, Sideswipe later will be flying around and doesn't look like he's got his jetpack, so I don't understand?

S: As far as I'm aware he's the only one with a rocket pack, so I don't know what the hell. There  
isn't any consistency here.

O: Anyway, so Optimus is flying through the air and is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Optimus fucking Prime!

S: And then the Decepticons shoot him down.

O: Uh, so okay, remember earlier when rolling down a slightly steep hill nearly killed Optimus? Well, rolling down a kind of steep hill is nearly fatal but falling from space is no big deal because Optimus just walks it off.

S: Again, what is consistency and what the hell Optimus. Blunt force trauma from falling from space seems like it would be a hell of a bigger deal then rolling down a goddamn hill.

O: You'd fucking think.

S: And then Starscream decides to be an idiot, again.

O: All of the Decepticons slowly back away from Megatron and Starscream because they want to stay the hell out of this lovers quarrel.

S: They're smart.

O: Yeah, they--it seems like a pretty smart move to me. Uh, surprise Mirage, uh, is now on the ship and he blasts the ship's control panel.

S: As one does. And then, um, Starscream shoots Mirage and then Megatron blasts Starscream with his cannon again, like okay, really?

O: [Laughing] I mean, at this point, I just assumed this is a normal Thursday for them. Every week Starscream attempts to overthrow Megatron.

S: I guess, probably. It's just, I mean he just shot the dude that, okay, he was threatening you but he also just shot your- your infiltrator.

O: I'm telling you it's a Thursday--it's just a regular Thursday for them. Um, for some reason Skywarp comes equipped with fire extinguishers in his arm.

S: LIke, I think Thundercracker has flamethrowers, so maybe Skywarp has the extinguishers because of that? But he doesn't seem like the sort of person who would come equipped with fire extinguishers.

O: Like, I mean, unless maybe Thundercracker has a tendency to light his, like, light Skywarps shit on fire so Skywarp’s just like. “Look I don't like it when my shit burns, okay?”

S: Maybe. And then Soundwave is the only competent one here.

O: Oh my god, my baby. [laughs] Um, like, no I'm not even kidding I, uh, he isn't able to regain complete control of the ship but he stayed at his, like, station through all of this stupidity, including Megatron's and Starscream's whatever the fuck that was.

S: Tiff. Their tiff.

O: And we'll see later he was able to bring down the ship without completely destroying it. He is the best boy.

S: Um-hmm. He's like the, for whatever reason he's their chauffeur, he's the only one who's really good at driving.

O: Do you trust any of these other idiots to drive? I don't!

S: Maybe Thundercracker? He's the only one that seems serious but we also haven't seen him do anything…

O: Okay but he flies so I don't even though if that counts-- no, nevermind I'm talking about a tape deck being able to drive, ignore me. [Laughing]

S: [Laughing] Well, whatever hell else--I don’t know, I don’t know. And then Mirage bails out of the ship as it's crashing.

O: Don't worry they all had parachutes, they all survived.

S: I mean, yeah, there's a surprise parachute, he’s-he’s the most prepared robot. We'll see surprise parachutes later.

O: Yeah we will.

S: Why do they come equipped with parachutes but they don't have freaking cameras?

O: [Laughing] We're not forgetting about that.

S: I will never let the lack of surveillance cameras go.

O: [Laughing] Anyway, so the ship crashes into the ocean and Optimus Prime says, “The Decepticons are gone,” Arrrgh! Has the smoke cleared, Optimus fucking Prime, no!

S: More pre-emptive declarations, why do they do that? I don't-- God.

O: I'm going to say, I think it's weird too, because in, like, episode 4 or 5 Optimus is being really like way more pragmatic about it, but-

S: Yeah.

O: But here he is like, “Oh! The Decepticons are dead Oh! the Decepticons are dead,” despite them having lived through this at least, like, three times now.

S: Yeah. And then the Autobots drive off because, oh-okay you're not going to check anything? You're just going to assume the water killed them?

O: Shh! Shh! Toys. Toys, Specs, toys.

S: I love toys as much as the next person but I'm sorry, this writing is dumb.

O: [Laughing] It is. So here--so how are we going to wrap this madness up? Well, we're going to end with Spike writing in his diary about how the governments of Earth give Optimus Prime enough energy to revive Cybertron. Which, we will never hear or see this ever again.

S: True, true. And good thing we don't have to worry about those Decepticons anymore.

O: [Laughing] Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Um, oh wait.

S: What did I say about preemptive declarations?

O: Uh, so, you'll be shocked the Decepticon ship is in fact intact at the bottom of the ocean and Megatron exits the as the episode ends. Surprise bitches bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

S: Yep and you see him just kind of going towards the--

O: Ominously!

S: The surface.

O: Ominously to the surface!

S: Like a shark!

O: [laughs and then starts imitating the Jaws theme]

S: [starts imitating the Jaws theme]

O: Okay, but I'm just imagining some poor like, person out in the, in the ocean and this 40 foot robot fucking pops up. What, what do you do with that?

S: You stop drinking.

O: [laughter]

S: You swear off the alcohol. [Laughing]

O: [laughing] Yes. So at the end of that episode and that “cliffhanger”, quotations, um, that wraps up the original Transformers pilot, so we're done with our first three parter. Uh, what are our fanfic for the day, Specs?

S: All right, so we've got 3 recommendations for fanfic today. The first of our fanfic recommendations for today is “On Being Reduced to Instinct” by The Starhorse. It’s, uh, G1 Cartoon, rated K, it's Gen- so there's no romance or anything. Characters are: Mirage is our point of view character and then there's the G1 cast. So in summary: “Weird stuff happens to Mirage. Poor, poor Mirage. Whiney!” [Laughing] And so our character/theme for the rec this is based off of is: Mirage, and it is complete.

S: The next one is “Contra Mundum” by Cafei and it's a G1 AU, rated T, Gen, no romance, no pairings. Uh, the main character is an original character and then there's the G1 cast. So in summary, it's a Transformers AU. “The Decepticons have spread throughout the universe conquering and plundering. The Autobot forces are stretched far too thin and they cannot save everyone.”

S: And so the reason I picked this one is because this is the end of our pilot trilogy, and so I figured might as well do the aftermath of first contact where the Decepticons have basically taken over because I thought that would be an interesting juxtaposition with, Juxtaposition!

S: [Laughing] From the first recommendation, uh, the first episode, I think and this one's incomplete. It hasn't been updated in years, it's probably not going to be finished so take that recommendation with a grain of salt.

S: And then the third and final fanfic recommendation for today is Paper Airplanes by EmciiSquared. It's G1 cartoon, rated K+, it's General, no romance and so the main characters are Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. And in summary: “It's a series of One-Shots featuring Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, the Command Trine. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, the Command Trine, have their share of stories to tell. These stories, however, are not among their proudest moments.”

S: And I thought we should spotlight some jets because so far all of my recommendations have been very Autobot based and, yeah, this is a collection of one shots. And let's move on to the fan art recommendations.

O: So, uh, the fan artist for today is Blitzy, uh, you can find them at blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com. They also have a Kofi which we will post a link to and they are [on] Twitter @BlitzyBlitzwing. They tend to post a variety of things. Uh, my personal favorites are a lot of their IDW comics, er, fan comics they've done. Some are based on like, canon stuff that happened but we didn't necessarily get to see. Others aren't. They all crack me up and their version, like, their IDW Megatron has the best facial expressions, like, not even kidding I think it's my, like, my favorite version of him.

O: So here are three Comics that I really enjoyed, uh, the first was a Lost Light Halloween, so you have the Lost Light crew celebrating Halloween. Everyone gets a costume, everyone. Um, then we have The Captain's Chair which is basically Rodimus arguing with Megatron on how, since they're co-captains, they need two Captain chairs. Megatron saying, “No, that's ridiculous,” and Rodimus going along the train of thought to, “Well, then, I guess I'll sit on your lap.”

S: [Laughter]

O: Which Megatron’s is not okay with! Obviously!

O: And then the last one, I'm just going to describe it as Rodimus being a little shit, uh, which I know is like him 90% of the time but, uh, it’s basically Rodimus being a shit to Megatron, so more of that.

O: So next time, we will be able to get into the series proper and we'll be done with the, uh, pilot. And I wish I could tell you that it was going to start being more consistent--

S: But it's not.

O: --but I can't. So, I'm sorry, uh, but buckle up, kids, cuz we're going to go on a wild ride.

S: A very wild ride. And that just about wraps it up for us today. Remember to check our Tumblr at afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com, for any additional information, show notes, or links we may have mentioned. You can also find us on Facebook and Twitter at AftersparkPod (all one word) and SoundCloud and YouTube at AftersparkPodcast. Till next time.

O: Bye!

S: Toodles.

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [Contra Mundum](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F3696815%2F1%2FContra-Mundum&t=YWMxY2RjNDUwMmM3NGFmNTJkMDRiMzJhMTc2MDM0NzI4M2EwMTJkYix5b0tQNURJOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181529873173%2Fg1-episode-3-show-notes&m=0) by [Cafei](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F1330174%2FCafei&t=YzVmZTU0MDI1OGJhZDMxMzY3MTE4OTcwN2Q0ZDVmN2ZkYWJmZTkwYyx5b0tQNURJOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181529873173%2Fg1-episode-3-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [On Being Reduced to Instinct](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F3016088%2F1%2FOn-Being-Reduced-to-Instinct&t=YzQ0MTY0NDEzMzMxYmI3ZmIwMTAxYzJiYzllZTQ4Y2EwMjBkNzYyNCx5b0tQNURJOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181529873173%2Fg1-episode-3-show-notes&m=0) by [The Starhorse](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F852445%2FThe-Starhorse&t=MGFkNTUzZjMzMzI4ZGM3M2NmZGFkMTFlMDIwYjBjYzdlZTVhZmU0MCx5b0tQNURJOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181529873173%2Fg1-episode-3-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Paper Airplanes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7349904%2F1%2FPaper-Airplanes&t=Y2U5OTIzMDYzYzYwODI5YzBiNGQ5YjUxY2U5M2JhM2I2MDYxNTI4OSx5b0tQNURJOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181529873173%2Fg1-episode-3-show-notes&m=0) by [EmciiSquared](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F3205046%2FEmciiSquared&t=NzU3M2JhYzMzYzJjNzk3MThiMTQyYjc4Yzk1NDY1NjAwZGE5NjU3OCx5b0tQNURJOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181529873173%2Fg1-episode-3-show-notes&m=0)
> 

> 
> **Fanartist Recommendation:  Blitzy**  
>  Where to find them:
> 
>   * [Ko-fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F2354YX07S4YCH&t=NjU0NTQzNTI0ZmI2MWRlYTg4YjRkOTA4YjlmNDQyYzYxMjJlM2Y0Myx5b0tQNURJOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181529873173%2Fg1-episode-3-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Tumblr](http://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlitzyBlitzwing)
> 

> 
> Favorite Art:
> 
>   * [A Lost Light Halloween](http://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/post/152571073255/blitzy-blitzwing-halloween-yay-d)
>   * [Captain’s Chair](http://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/post/161420038135/rodimus-annoying-megatron-on-purpose-is-something)
>   * [Rodimus is a Little Shit to his Co-Captain](http://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/post/173939565680/zombiepineapples-blitzy-blitzwing-rodimus)
> 

> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://playmusic.app.goo.gl/?ibi=com.google.PlayMusic&isi=691797987&ius=googleplaymusic&apn=com.google.android.music&link=https://play.google.com/music/m/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa?t%3DAfterspark_Podcast%26pcampaignid%3DMKT-na-all-co-pr-mu-pod-16)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
